A Look Through My Eyes
by TwilightLover716
Summary: Bethany is a vampire slayer,Her 10 sisters and her are to protect humnans.But what happens when she loses everything? What happens when she finds that not all vampires are bad? Also,what happens when she meets the Cullens and her past comes to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I dont own any of the Twilight characters **

Hello, My name is Bethany McDell, Beth for short. I'm also, a vampire slayer.

Ever seen that show Buffy The Vampire Slayer? I really hate that show, but some things in it are true. Funny how hollywood isn't always wrong. Ha. Moving on, The whole, in one generation a slayer is born. Made to fight vampires. Is true, but I'm guessing they fucked up in my generation, because there is now 10 girls, who have slayer powers. Each of us have different special powers, but most of them are similar. Our human inhancements are pretty much like vampires. We are fast, strong and can heal easily, but the downside is that we dont have super sight and hearing. Really other than that we are vampire-fighting machines.

The couple of things that the producers of Buffy The Vampire Slayer got wrong was that, Vampires dont actually burn in the sun, you can't destroy them by staking them in the heart. No human would be able to defend themselves against a vampire, They are so strong, they can crush you just by touching their victim.They are fast, as fast as the speed of light. Very few, have special powers. Made to defend themselves. I have never came across a vampire with a talent, but I have also never let them stay alive long enough to find out.

My sisters and my job is to protect the people, no matter what. They technically aren't my blood sisters. The ten of us, including me, are all we have. They are all that I have, they are my family. I love them to death.

I realized that I was different from any other normal teenage girl when I was thirteen. I started to get stronger, and hard things for regular people, were easy to me. For example, sprinting for a long period of time, or picking up heavy things. When the nine girls found me, I was in denial. I didn't want to except it, but finally..one fatefull day. It all changed.


	2. The Beginning

Candace and I kept running until we found a clearing in the woods. We were in little Forks, Washington, tracking a vampire named Victoria. We caught up with her in Canada and somehow she slipped away from us. I began to wonder why exactly she came to this little town.

"Candace, are you sure shes here?" I asked. What could there be in Forks that would make her come here? Candace just glared at me from the corner of her eye. I knew never to bet against her. She was a very remarkable tracker. We never got lost finding a vampire to kill.

"Of course! I know what I'm doing!"

"Alright, Alright. We've just been running a long time, and I'm getting tired" I sighed. Knowing she was getting frusterated.

This vampire deffinately knew what she was doing. Candace sat down on the grass looking around trying to concentrate on her surroundings rather than think about Victoria getting away from us all the time, she set down a little bag that we kept some of our clothes in for later. When I looked around, I noticed that the clearing that we stopped at was very beautiful, there was a tiny stream, I could hear the water running through it. Everything was so green, It was a very beautiful place indeed. I sat down next to Candace still staring at the scenery.

"Its such a beautiful little meadow. Don't you think Beth?" Candace was also, like me, staring at the small running stream.

If Candace was tired, she didn't show it. She looked perfectly peaceful sitting in the grass. Her tan cargo pants looked alittle dirty, and her pink tank top was worn out. Her shimmering blonde hair that was pulled up into a tight pony tail looked perfect though, She always looked pretty, quite a difference compared to me, she had big blue eyes and a sort of round face, full pink lips and a little nose. Before finding out she was a slayer, she was a southern town girl. She still had a little country twang.

I was glad I couldn't see what I looked like. I probably looked like I've been through hell and back. Which..I have.

"So, What are we going to do?" I asked, confused about why we are just sitting there, we should be tracking Victoria some more. She got to her feet, and brushed herself off. And turned to walk away, motioning for me to follow with her hand.

"We need to go into the town. And we can't go looking like this" She looked at her pants and shirt and then mine, I didn't even want to look down to see my shirt "Beth, I need to you peek into some of the town peoples minds to see if they've seen her." I nodded and followed her as the walked out of the clearing. One of my special gifts, is that I can read minds. I can hear thoughts, see memories, and even feel emotions sometimes from peoples thoughts, but I can also block thoughts and my own from others.

While walking out of the clearing, she took the bag she's been carrying and took out two new plain white shirts and two pairs of jeans. We stopped to slip them on, before entering the town, and threw our dirty clothes under a bush. The sneakers we have been wearing weren't white anymore, the rain in Forks made running hard, because of all the mud. As we made it to the center of the town, there was a bunch of different shops. We decided to go into a small store to buy some more interesting outfits. I bought black leather pants, and a deep red shirt. It was slightly low cut, but I didn't care, I loved it. It was exactly my style. It was off the shoulder yet sleeveless. I matched it with some knee high heel boots.

Candace, on the other hand, had more of a preppy style, she had picked out a very stylish jean micro mini skirt, with a light blue T shirt. And wore white flats.

I went into the stores bathroom to look at my hair. I sighed at what I saw in the mirror. It was messy and looking very much out of control. I ran my fingers threw it trying to get some of the tangles out, when Candace came into the bathroom to help me. She took out a brush she had just bought and started to brush out my hair. Its natural light brown curls clung to my face as she finished, and started working her way threw her own straight gorgeous blonde hair. After that job was done, we both took turns putting on some eyeliner and masacra. We figured we should try to blend in with the rest of the teenage girl population.

Exiting the bathroom, we went straight out of the store. And both of us immediately started to get stares. Thoughts of the small city people raced into my mind.

"_Wow, those girls are hot! I'm going to ask that blonde girl for her number!_"

"_Hm, I wonder who those two girls are. Never seen them around town, must be new..."_

I struggled to block the thoughts out of my mind. Candace smiled as we walked by the boy with the raging hormones who wanted her number. I was about to tell her what he'd been thinking when all the sudden I got a flash of a picture in my mind.

I looked around to see who the mental picture could have been from, when I spotted a spikey blonde haired boy walking into a shop called Newtons Shop. I raced through his mind, to find out his name is Mike Newton, he works at Newtons Shop, and he apparently hates a kid named Edward, Who I assumed was the name of the pale faced handsome guy who I just saw flash in my mind.

I wonder who this Edward guy could be, and why I cared. When it hit me, He was pale, and he has purplish bruises underneath his eyes! _Vampire._ I knew it. The only thing that confused me, was his eye color. He had topaz eyes, but the only vampires I have come into contact with had beating red eyes. They even looked evil! This Edward kid, didn't look evil, but I knew in my soul that he was a vampire.I stopped dead in my tracks. Candace turned around to see why I stopped but she was too slow as I ran into Newtons Shop. I needed to figure out more about Edward.


	3. Figuring You Out

**A/N- I dont own any of the Twilight characters, also, please review and tell me how I'm doing, and if you like it. Thanks!  
**

As I walked into the shop, I looked around quickly for Mike. He spotted me first, and started to walk towards me. I was trying not to focus on his thoughts, but of course they started to leak into my mind.

_"Who is she?..I've never seen her before, she looks about my age..shes cute..." _Finally he made it over to me. I quickly blocked his thoughts to not confuse myself further.

"Hello miss, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm a new girl here in Forks, and I'm going to be attending the High School" his eyes lit up as I said that, still blocking out his thoughts I continued. "I was wondering if you could tell me where some things are. Oh! Whats your name by the way?"

"Oh yes! Of course. My name is Mike Newton. I'm a senior, also I work here" he laughed as he stated the obvious.

"I'm Beth. I am also a senior. Could you please give me the directions to the High School so I could register." As soon as I asked, Candace bolted in looking at me like I was crazy. I just smirked at her and followed Mike to the register and he gave me a small map of Forks. Which of course was also small. It didnt seem that hard to find the school. This was going to be easy.

As he was explaining I went through his mind to figure out where he saw this kid. When I came across a memory of Edward sitting with five other kids across from him. In a room that resembled a cafetoria.

Holy shit! Edward attends Forks High School! How? Why? Vampires cant interact with students! Their blood is too strong, it would send him on a killing spree. I went back to the memory of him sitting at the table, and examined the other five people he was sitting with. I couldn't see their faces, it was too blurry in my mind. But four of them were equally pale, one of them looked weak and different than the rest. There was two boys and three girls. The weak girl seemed to be holding hands with Edward.

Mike finally finished explaining. Feeling bad that I never even listened to him, I thanked him and walked out of the store. Candace was sitting on a bench and as soon as I walked out she gave me a death glare.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! High school?! Are you crazy?! We wouldnt last a day!" Candace was screaming but trying to keep her voice down so we don't attract unwanted attention, not like we already didnt have it.

"Listen, Candace!" Trying to calm her down, I sat next to her, and explained to her about Edward and the four other vampires and the one human. And how they all attended Forks High School.

"Are you sure? Four vampires? Thats a big group...Okay," she sighed and got up. "Lets go register. I'm getting curious about them. I bought us some rides while you were in there" She grinned widely when she brought them up.

We walked to the end of the street and there was two motorcycles waiting. One of dark blue and one black. I figured the black one was mine.I smiled as soon as I saw them and ran to my sexy black bike. I thanked Candace for buying them, and she nodded. We hopped on. No need for helmets, We've been riding since we were sixteen and we were deffinately not afraid to get into accidents.

We sped down the highway, made a right turn. Pulled into the Forks High School parking lot. Which of course was deserted. It was a monday, and it was about six pm. We decided to register in the morning, but needed to check out the school, exits and whatnot, just in case something happened.

It wasn't like most schools. It looked like just a bunch of small business buildings. That weren't connected, so I'm guessing the students do a lot of walking in Forks weather. Which is always raining. The rain that was currently coming down, started to pick up. So we sped out of the parking lot and down the highway. Back into the little town square, if that what u want to call it. I personally think its too small to even be a square.

"Ugh. Candace where are we going to stay?" I groaned, I did not like camping in rain. No way.

She led us to a hotel building. It looked quite nice, but wasn't four star material. "We are staying here." She parked her bike, and got off, putting the kickstand down and waited for me to do the same. I parked next to her and did the same. She locked both our bikes together with a metal chain. Candace walked into the hotel lobby, giving everything the look over and made her way to the front desk. I followed her and she got a room key and we walked down a hallway and made it to our room.

I was glad we went shopping earlier that day. So we have new clothes for our first day tomorrow. As we went into the room I went straight to the bed and layed down. Candace set the alarm and got into the bed next to mine. I was glad she got two beds. She liked to take all the blankets. I layed there for a little while thinking, about 20 minutes passed by and I could hear Candace softly snoring. I put my thoughts about everything on hold and went into a blissful sleep myself.


End file.
